


How to get a successful date as a teen boy

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: BL, Cute, First Date, Fluff, It's cute AF for me, M/M, Really? - Freeform, Theater - Freeform, movies - Freeform, romantic, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Yuuri wants to take Wolfram to their first formal date. So nervous about this, he decides to follow the advices of a website. Will he succeed tonight? Or will his fiancé win in this task?YUURI'S POV





	How to get a successful date as a teen boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cómo tener citas exitosas siendo un chico adolescente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317974) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> This sh*t was long enough to make me angry at some points. They were jokes that I couldn't make as good as on spanish -for me, at least, in reality it went pretty well... I think-. I have other one shots that I want to translate that are shorter than this one... And I ask myself, why did you work with this one in that case? I DON'T KNOW. Just wanted to make me suffer, aparently.  
> BEFORE I FORGET! The advices Yuuri tried to follow were took really from wikiHow, don't know if the page is on english to, but the title is something like the fanfic~ I edit a little for my own pleasure. LOL.  
> Anyway~ Hope you enjoy it.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How to get a successful date as a teen boy.**

 

YUURI'S POV

 

In retrospect, I must admit that this has not been one of my best ideas. Although, on second thought, the mere fact of having gone to the Internet for answers had been a terrible decision to begin with. Is it my fault, really? I think that any teenager as me, with hormones so rambunctious would have this same kind of insecurities when it comes to dealing with their first love... Even if this teenager is a king in another world, even more so my crush is on another man, which turns out to be a prince.

The expectations are very high here, and any mistake could subtract me several points. Easy to be insecure about this, right? In the XXI century, although I know that there is nothing really strange, writing in the search engine something like " _Ideas for first date for gay guys_ " was not even an option. Perhaps it would have been better if I had formulated my doubts in that way. Although I discarded the idea for a simple reason. This blonde next to me is not like any normal guy, and, truthfully, not even the most experienced AI could tell me how to get into this game called conquest when it comes to a demon like Wolfram Bielefeld is.

The fact that I, Shibuya Yuuri, have gone so far as to conscientiously study a wikiHow page is regrettable enough to be remembered for generations. More knowing that I even printed his article on " _How to get a successful date as a teen boy"._ To feel a familiar look on me so insistently is what takes me out of this mental torture, I try not to blush too much when green eyes scan me. Will I have monkeys on my face? Just that would be missing...

—You look cute today ... —he comments, with a deliberate voice, almost tentatively.

We have boarded the train to go to our destination, and before I have told him how weird it would sound if someone heard us talk about our commitment away from home, I appreciate that he is understanding enough to never get the topic out in public. It's unusual for he to say this kind of thing on the street, so, as expected, I was immediately embarrassed.

—Do not say that so loud ...— I answer, my face burning.

I know that today I have spent some more time than usual to get ready, I did not even bother to ask him to do the same. This man, who could easily pass as a foreign model, looks as handsome as ever. That he recognizes my effort today makes me feel some pride in my appearance.

—Besides, you look better than me, as usual ...— I add, after a few moments, in a rather low voice.

There are people around us, so I do not have as much confidence to give a compliment as God intended. Not that in the privacy of our room I dare say it. Actually I think I always fail in this kind of comments. I'm terrible to flatter people around me, and with him I'm even more clumsy. I know he could hear me perfectly. He has an enviable ear.

—Uhm ...

And I realize that he is as good as me in receiving compliments from me, because he always responds in these absurdly unsophisticated ways. I ignore his blush and mine as I look through the glass. We are a few stops to arrive. I check the list of steps that I have proposed to follow on my head... **Be smart with money**. Easy. I'm a cheapskate, I'm good at saving ... **Do not be vulgar**. Simple. More than swear words, I would never say anything out of place in front of him. **Be yourself**... I can work with that. **Dress like a handsome young man**... I think that at least today I have achieved it. So many hours spent on that page of girls worth it. **Act like a gentleman**... Oh. Here I can fail.

We get off at the proper stop, and we walk side by side as I try to figure out how to accomplish that particular point. I have noticed that Wolfram is quite close to me as we move along the main street, when he stops for a moment, and he says something about how he would like to get a better look at the " _moving boxes that look like Anissina's inventions_ " I do not put much resistance to change places with him. I know it's pretty curious sometimes, so it's not strange for me that he asks for this kind of thing.

—I want to buy a crepe there ... —he warns me, when we are a few meters from a post that belongs to the chain that I know he likes— Do you want something?

I doubt for a moment, putting a hand to my pocket. I'm a little bit of a stupid, right? I brought the money just for what I plan, the ticket to go back, and maybe some candy for later, how could I forget his weakness for this type of snack in the middle of the street? Wolfram seems to notice my discomfort, for he takes the wallet out of his back pocket, before showing it to me with pride.

—Don't worry about money, I got it ...

I think it would be a bit rude to ask how the hell he got money, but since that last time he tried to pay with traditional gold from Shin Makoku —he said it was the foreign currency on the world, and it was logical to accept it anywhere, I do not even want to remember it— and although I do not want to make him angry, the doubt ends up escaping from my lips.

— Where did you get money? —I imply with some distrust, and he, as I suspect, is offended by my question.

—I've worked to get it! — He replies, frowns as I want to continue the sudden interrogation.

Work? When? Where? Doing what exactly?

—Forget it, I'll bring something for you too. Stay here...

Obviously he does not want to be questioned about it, so I intend not to continue asking him. I stay in the place where he left me, I move a little more towards the less traveled site of the street, and end up leaning against railings near me, which are part of a store a few steps ahead. I watch the blond go to the crepe stand with a small smile on my lips. It's not the first time we went out alone in the city, so I have some confidence that he'll be able to cope just to get what he was looking for. Although I always offer myself as his private guide, he has insisted on learning the language on his own, so he has much more ease than before to go and come without me wherever he pleases. I think it's a little sad that he is so independent sometimes.

When Wolf returns I accept the salty crepe with more pleasure than I expected. Probably the nerves of this not stablish date are the real culprits that my appetite woke up even when we had a snack at home. We move again on the street, talking about how little public traffic is compared to other times. I cannot say it's a real accident, I've been planning this afternoon for days, so I chose the moment that I found most acceptable. But that should not be known for him yet.

—So, is that the kind of clothes you had to wear while you studied? —He asks me, while we see a group of middle school students passing by in the distance.

Over time, he has learned to differentiate a bit the types of uniforms around, because he always ended up comparing them with the clothes I had at home. Wolf used to suggest to me to order to add this or that design to my collection—not that I was really interested, but he seemed to get excited sometimes with the idea of me having as many options as possible—. I nod distractedly while observing the same group as well.

—Yes. Only that they are being much more informal about it... Lately it is not so rare to see young people break away from the norm once they leave school ...

I hear him release a laugh that he cannot contain in a weird sound. It is rare that his gestures were not very elegant, so I turn to observe him with some surprise. I think I'll forever remember the way he's moving the crepe away from his lips while the other hand looks for the napkin to wipe his face. Have you been about to choke on with your own food?

—Young boys? Wimp, you're still a child, how old are you thinking you are?

I look at him badly for just a moment, before smiling the way he does. It's not my fault that I feel oldest suddenly. With all that we have lived, I would not be surprised if anyone told me that I have aged at least 10 more years ... The WHO can say that I am still a teenager, but I can hardly believe it. We continue mocking a bit more about how absurd I was a while ago while we finished eating, then we headed to the plaza where I planned to arrive originally. I feel satisfied when I see the emotion in his features.

—Yuuri! Look! There are so many candy stores! —he exclaims, while his arm pulls from mine.

I know, Prince, that's the reason why I chose this particular place.

—Will we go there? — he asks, with a bright smile as he pull me close to him, he does not even bother me when his arm secures mine, getting closer to me.

—First we're going there, there's something I want to show you ... —I answer, fun.

I am saddened a little by the disappointment that stains his gaze for a moment, when I finish talking he seems more interested than before. I think I've given myself away. The idea was that everything was "casual" and that he will not realize that I have been planning every minute of this date since the beginning. If he knows, he does not seem to bother, he just lets me guide him to where I want to go.

When we arrive at the cinema, the considerable row does not surprise me. The film that I have decided to invite him has few days of release, and although it is kind of expensive to come, many people make their efforts to see it as soon as possible. We two included. He departs a little from me while I get the tickets. Out of the corner of my eye I have seen that he has been looking at the posters, and some girl has come to talk to him. It is not so unusual. Although it makes me feel a little annoyed, the fact that it is just a girl is a complete relief. Other times I have seen myself dragging him away, or being carried by him through the hordes of fans that are earned only by his appearance.

—The room is mostly empty, please, choose your seats ... —the seller informs me, and when the screen shows all the available places I am a little surprised that not even a full line is occupied.

I ended choosing two at the back of the room anyway. They are not my favorites, but if I want to try any movement I need to be sure that no one will be watching us. The boy prints the tickets, I pay with the exact money, I leave the line, and when I look for my date with my eyes, I can see that he is already in the row of the appetizers. I go to his address when he has already paid and walks to meet me with a tray in his arms.

This was not part of the plan.

—What are you doing? Do not you think that's too much? —I question, looking at the amount of snacks he has brought with him.

— You were not hungry?

I look at him confused. For starters, how did he decide to buy popcorn, soft drinks and snacks in the first place? He seems to understand the doubt in my face because, while I take the tray from his arms, he explains:

—That girl ... —says, pointing at a few steps to the same one I've seen that he spoke before— She asked me if I came alone, I explained her that it was with you, and that it was my first time here... She said that the usual thing is to also buy some snacks to eat in the lounge. It that right?

I nod. I'm not sure if she tried to sabotage our date, or it's been an honest advice. I suppose when she found out that he was coming with a friend she decided that the best thing to do was to tell him where to go for the refreshments. We are two guys, after all. Why think that it was a date, in the first place?

—I did not expect to buy anything here, being honest ... —I confess, as we walk to the entrance row.

We arrived with just the right time, about 15 minutes before the ads even begin before the movie, but I prefer that we arrive soon. I know as soon as we being inside he will start asking questions, and it is best to solve them before the tape itself begins.

—The things they sell at the theaters tend to be quite expensive... Oh, about that. Do not worry about it, I'll return the money as soon as we leave, okay?

I do not want to tell him that in order to do that we will have to skip that excursion on the candy stores that have caught his attention.

What soul could give such terrible news to an angel like this?

It surprises me when he frowns heavily.

—What are you talking about? I decided to invite you and pay for it, why would you have to give me the money back?

I do not discuss anything because we have arrived in front of the employee who checks the tickets. With my arms full, I had to tell him where to keep the tickets. I blush a little when Wolfram runs his hands through my pants. I think I've been a little stupid telling him they're behind when, apparently, I put them in my front pocket.

—Here they are ...— he declares, triumphantly, when he finds them on my right side, and then he hands them over without major problems.

I am sure that I look like a teapot boiling because of the coloring of my face, with the smoke about to come out through my ears. I ignore this when they allow us to continue advancing, Wolfram seems willing to continue arguing. Really, after fondling me that way, you want to fight with me?

—I've been working hard to make money here, what's wrong if I want to spend the results of my efforts in my fiancé? It's not like I had a chance to spend it on Shin Makoku anyway ... And I think it’s not good to spoil Greta so much by spending it on her gifts alone.

“But it's not like you don’t want to” I think, holding back a smile at the last thought. More than me, this man is not limited when it comes to spoiling our daughter. I'm about to ask about that mysterious job of his when we're in front of the room. We enter, we advance through the site, and we are about to climb the stairs when he asks me with total calmness:

— Do you need help with that?

—It's not necessary, I'm ...

I have set foot on the stairs when I have taken a bad step ... Luckily we have managed to save the entire tray, and Wolfram only looks at me with suspicion before taking it from me. He had to reach me from behind and hold me to keep me from fall straight to the floor. I try not to feel too bad about this. I know that if only one of the sweets that was brought had fallen, my head would have ended up on the ground too. I forget that picture while I follow his steps, since he has gone ahead, something red because of the courage that has surely felt. I've already warned him that we're going to the top, and he does not seem upset about it.

—Is it here? — He asks.

When he reaches the number I indicated, he sits down while I’m taking the last steps to get there too...

He sits at his chair, careful not to throw anything away, and I imitate him in a few seconds. I teach him to put the tray in the small space between the seats while he has that curious look that was already waiting for me. It really surprises me when what he says is not necessarily what I thought.

—So this is a movie theater ... —comments, appreciative.

I look at him with surprise for a moment.

—How you know?

—We've seen some movies in your house, right? Shouri said it's better to see in a movie theater ... Also, I think the sign out there said something like that ... “ **Cinema** ”?

His capacity for learning and observation will never cease to amaze me.

—Eh ... Yes. Yes, that it says. It is the English word. I do not really understand what the idea was, if they never put any film subtitled in English in any way ...

He smiles slightly, as if he understood the joke that I have not noticed.

—But the movies are in English, aren’t they? — He says, smiling.

Oh, you're right in that. I will not accept my idiocy easily, in any way.

—Not all the time ...— I answer, trying to sound serious about it.

Is it a kind of extra power as Maou to be stupid in front of him so easily? When he laughs slightly I cannot sulk much more about the subject. This is the ultimate power of the smile of the angel of love that brings the dying to life. Although I am aware that English is much more complicated than Japanese for him, even this foreigner has noticed the joke on the tittle of this theater that I, as a Japanese, have not seen. I had obviated that detail unconsciously. Although I can understand English decently, I usually forget about it because I have always used Japanese. I do not even try to practice it verbally either. The fact that my ear becomes insensitive to the language of the land that gave birth to me is not entirely my fault.

—You're pretty clueless sometimes ...— he says, still amused.

He enjoys too much mocking me, and it's been months since that stopped really bothering me.

—It's cute...

I take a handful of popcorn before putting it in my mouth. That sudden blush will not stop me from fulfilling my mission to show myself as a perfect date. I know that Wolfram continues to enjoy big time when the lights go out. Hey? Am I seeing well? Nobody else has entered the room?

—Is it usual for more people not to come in? — He asks me, with real curiosity.

The space is so wide that absence is evident.

—No, usually it fills up very easily ... How strange, I thought it was a popular movie ... –I’m confused.

When I reviewed the premieres for these dates, the movie we came to see was emerging as one of the best horror films of the year. I know, I know the cliché that I fell into. I did not even think about it until this particular moment. Wolfram watching horror movies? Conrad told me that he gets scared very easily ... Why did I choose this then? Do not tell me ... I think my subconscious has played me completely. It is a betrayal of his trust to choose something like this — although I can always say that I totally did not know him, I have never told him what his brother tells me about him — but it is also an intelligent movement, is not it? The guys in my class talked about this kind of situation all the time ... _"My girlfriend was so scared that she hugged me all the time_ " " _Once she almost cried, and I had to calm her with a kiss_ " I blush slightly. I am a total wretch. And it's worse because I've done it unconsciously. This whole thing of being in love really is as being fucked up.

I watch Wolfram settle into his seat better, leaning against the back as he crosses one leg over the other. Only he can manage to achieve something like that and look good while he seems to be in a position that is truly comfortable for him. I sigh under my breath just as my gaze goes to the screen that begins to show the ads. I remember quickly ... At least I have deigned to choose the dubbed version. He understands and speaks better than he can read, so this is pretty good. We begin to eat what he has bought. He hooked on the little bag of gummies that God’s know where he got, and I attacked the popcorn. I have seen that he gave them just one try before deciding that it was not to his liking. I feel a little guilty for ravaging myself alone with them. At least he ate half of his hot dog, and I did the same with my part. Surely it should not be something surprising. He is a prince after all, he can give himself these kinds of luxuries that an average student like me would never consider prudent.

—Is it a horror movie? — He asks in a low voice, after a few minutes.

The movie has not even begun, but the shorts are of that same genre.

—Yeah ... I thought you might like it.

He does not answer anything immediately. He simply keeps his gaze on the screen. I think he is distrusting my intentions. I get a little nervous when I think about it. There's no way he knows what I really thought when I chose this, nor did I fully understand it myself at first.

—Do you like horror films?

His doubt takes me unawares.

—... Not really ... But I do not dislike them… —I confess with total sincerity, he agrees, thoughtful.

— Does any actor appear that you like?

What kind of questions are those?

—Not that I know ... I really just read something on the news, and the comments were that is expected to be really good ... Why do you think I will have brought you here just to see an actor that I like?

I couldn’t not ask him. The conversations are not supposed to revolve around me to this date be considered a success. But somehow he manages to turn everything in my direction. Even his response seems to follow those same steps.

—Mother and father were insisting that we watch a movie the other day, while you were in that training... When I asked them why they were so interested on it, they explained to me that it was because an actor that they liked appear on that movie, and that they wanted me to see it. I assumed you thought of something like that too… I would like to know what kind of actors you like, or what kind of movies you prefer, if that's okay with you ...

Even though I was expecting something like that, the way in which the commentary has ended leaves me a bit surprised. I know I am a bit confused at times, but I have noticed that recently this blonde is more interested in my hobbies, much more than before, at least. Yes, he continues to avoid accompanying me to play with Conrad, and yes, I definitely do not see any intention on him to ever go as a player, but it is also true that sometimes he passes by to watch us play. For what my godfather has told me he has even been asking about the rules of the game, or the teams Conrad knows I like. In his words, " _It's like he's interested in learning a little bit, even though he pretends he does not care at all_."

The last times that I have come home he has also offered to accompany me. Not insistently, or exhaustingly — though it would not bother me anymore, because even I noticed that I run away from him much less than before, and the reason is obvious — nor does it seem to be because he is simply escaping away from his brothers or from his responsibilities in the kingdom—certainly for him I do not consider any of those two options. To be honest, that’s more like something I would do—but he seems to truly enjoy spending his days here, and not necessary for being with me. He spends most of the time with me, definitely, but he also spends hours alone or with my family... I never speak with him about this because I respect what I think is his privacy, but should I say something about that now, taking advantage of that we are being totally honest? No, I think it's best to leave this conversation for later. If his answers are too sincere we will end up wasting the money from the entrance, and it was not exactly cheap. I'm stingy, I've warned before.

—It’s fine for me… I think it's good that you want to learn more about japan, and of the earth in general, I like that you care about my things. Even if it’s something tender for you sometimes, more because I know there are topics that I know do not really interest you ... —I finally answer, returning my attention to the screen.

I do not remember when it was that I turned to see him, but seriously I needed to flee from his eyes at that moment. He was so attentive to me, staring at my eyes. It's not uncomfortable at all, but it makes me feel so embarrassed ... I know he always pays attention to the nonsense that comes out of my mouth, but when he looks at me that way it's like he's even able to read what I'm thinking. A little scary, and exciting at the same time. I put away that last idea.

By the time the movie starts, we have been completely silent. We do not exchange any more words. We simply dedicate ourselves to observe what we have come to see. We finished with everything we brought in the tray so I end up moving it to the seat on my left when it is completely empty, to give him more space and have a little more freedom of movement for me. As we spend more time I feel that the environment gets cold ... I have totally forgotten to bring me a coat today, I can hear my mother's voice clearly.

" _Yuu—chan, whenever you go out you have to take a coat at least, it does not matter if you were born in summer and you are stronger than other guys, catching a cold is not pleasant, especially if you can be prepared to avoid it. It's so cute, is not it? Do not you feel the love of your mother?_ "

I make a small grimace as I surround myself with both arms. The memory of that pastel blue garment is not so unpleasant ... If it were not for the bat's wings behind it, and the strange children's drawings in front of the pockets. I already remembered why I avoided using it in the first place.

—Are you cold?

Wolfram's voice has been heard so close to my ear that I jumped. When I look in his direction I can see that he is quite close. This is totally my fault. The first time we saw movies at home I ended up practically ordering him not to talk too loud when we see this kind of thing, and that whatever he wants to say, he says it in my ear, so as not to disturb anyone. We’re alone so is absurd to speak to me in this way, but it does not bother me at all.

—I forgot to bring a coat ... —I respond, moving my hands a little— It's nothing, I'll get warm as soon as we leave ...

He looks at me not very convinced, then observes the armrest that separates us. I think I guess his thoughts easily, but I'm curious to see if he'll dare to do what I'm thinking. I feel embarrassed when his hands try to raise the object, and I smile slightly when he fails to do so.

—You have to move them in this direction, or you could break it —I tell, helping him.

When the bar finally stays in the space between our seats, behind both of us, he makes me get closer to his body, passing an arm over my shoulder. It's embarrassing, but I was seriously tempted to drop something like a satisfied purr. It is a walking heater. He seems calmer too, when I stop shaking slightly. I think it's because there are only us here that the climate of the place has acted so easily on me. I envy him a little, he always seems so oblivious to the cold that it's even frustrating at times.

—Better? — Inquires, my silence has been prolonged.

I smiled against him.

—Yeah, thanks...

I know he is smiling too.

The movie is getting a bit boring as the minutes go by, I even start to feel sleepy. He instead seems genuinely interested in the plot. I guess some part of the story has liked him, I cannot say the same ... Because I was a little more asleep than awake for the middle of the tape, I could not contain the surprise on me when the first jump-scare appears. I curse under my breath, waking up completely and feeling my heart beating a thousand times per hour.

—You're ok?

I give another jump when he speaks again in my ear.

—You scared me ... —I accused, moody, and I distinguish the smile on his lips without looking at him, I shrink in my place, approaching him more without thinking, I can feel that his breathing changes slightly due to the laughter that tries to contain.

—It was not that bad...

I do not answer anything. Of course not. I know that was not really terrifying, but I was more unconscious than anything, so I apologize for believing that a monster was coming for me finally. We return to remain silent while the movie continues, I go back to dozing, snuggling more against the pleasant feeling of this portable heater. Wolfram does not seem bothered by this, and instead, I feel that the arm on my shoulders attracts me a little closer... I think I can really fall asleep here. It's not the most comfortable place I've ever been, but it feels so nice in a way. So different from any other place that I would not feel so guilty if I did it anyway. By the time an hour passes, I fully understand why no one else has come to see this movie. Critics must have finished with this tape in 24 hours or less. To say that it is bad is little, terrible also falls short. One would think that with such great effects it would make more sense, but what can be done?

—So the father was the murderer all this time ... —I heard him mutter, really shocked.

I deny to myself, of course he has marveled at this. Although I have tried to teach him what I consider the wonders of the last decades, we have not had much opportunity to see as many films as I would like. Less of this genre. That fact that he enjoyed this movie it’s because he has no reference on good stuff to compare, I do not enjoy it at all. It would be a total waste if it were not because he looks truly satisfied with it. And I’m happy because he is. I smiled slightly, closing his eyes. It must be another half hour of this absurd plot, the murderer has been revealed too soon, and it seems that there are intentions that the police "act seriously" to catch this villain so ruthless. I laugh a little under my breath as I feel him hold his breath. I like that he keeps hugging me so much even though his mind is undoubtedly put into the plot, it's good. Everything is perfect.

.

.

.

.

—Ri ...

Eh?

—Yuuri ...

I open my eyes with parsimony, I have to blink a few times to get used to the low lights of the cinema. I pull away from him slowly as I stretch a little. I feel the rigid body. How much time has passed? Did I really fall asleep here? I turn to look at him, he looks at me intently, and the smile on his face is quite broad. What happened?

— Wolf? How much time has passed? — I ask, confused, this time stretching my aching neck.

I know it could not have been more than 30 or 40 minutes, but because of my tight muscles I suspect it was more than that. I think the satisfied look on him is another way of saying that it was not that time at all.

—You slept three whole hours— he informs me, calmly.

Three hours!? How did that happen!?

—We've been here so long!? Oh no. They must have called security now. I can read the news ... Perverts! A Japanese student and foreigner model kidnapped a movie theater for their obscure purposes. Damn it! What a shameless people, probably them ...

—They have not called anyone yet— he cuts me off, before I can ramble on much more, and it seems a little confused by the conclusions I've drawn —Dark intentions? Seriously, you're the only pervert here ... And I told you should be modeling, you are the handsome here.

I have no answer for that, and he is not interested in one either, from what I see.

—An employee came a while ago, when the first movie ended.

First? Could you repeat to me how many have you seen again?

—When he saw that you fell asleep, and because tickets were not sold for the next performances, he asked me if I wanted them to project a different one so I accepted and let you sleep; I assumed you would not get up no matter how much I called you. Mother told me that you did not rest very well yesterday, so I decided to leave you for a while, so that you could replenish yourself ...

—Has he charged you something? —I'm worried, the tickets here are a bit expensive, I'm tempted to take my wallet out when I see it— Wait, are those? More candy? Cheesy—Popcorn?

In the second when my eyes travel the empty chair next to him I can see another tray. How deep should I have fallen so that he could leave me here to buy something again? No, that would be strange. Although this is earth, I doubt that he left me so happy while I sleep away from home for something as banal as buying more trinkets. He is a glutton, but not so much as to forget me in that way. I blush at that particular idea.

—Eh? These? He brought them to me ... He did not charge me anything, He said it was a gift from the theater... They were sorry that the movie was so bad, I insisted that I really liked, but he did not even let me give him anything... He let me choose two other movies because you did not get up.

I almost feel a drop fall on my forehead when I hear it. I think I know exactly what happened here. I ask anyway.

— Did you smile at him at some point in the conversation?

He gets pensive, brings a hand to his chin as he recalls that moment. I can almost see the scene projecting into his bright eyes.

—I think when he first entered to tell me that the show was over ... And then when I explained that I did not want to wake you up yet ...

This situation is familiar. In the castle, his blissful network of informants gets smiles in exchange for betraying me—not that he is aware of that detail—. Here on earth the sweet stores give him whole baskets of desserts whenever he poses with a slice of what happens to them to promote —I got scared once I walked through a plaza when I found a poster of his outside of a bakery. Yeah, _so normal_ , my boyfriend from another world modeling so casually on earth—. That Wolfram is able to get things out to people just because of his appearance has stopped surprising me ... Sometimes I think he does it on purpose, but when he puts expressions like this it is impossible to assure it. He looks so innocent ...

—I do not know if you surprise me —I whisper to myself, resigned, while he continues talking.

—I would not have bothered you, but I think it's already late, and your phone kept ringing for a while ...

Wolfram, it is precisely because you are able to take advantage of the kindness of the people around you that people consider you so capricious ... But if I had that kind of superpower, I would not let a movie theater for me pass me either… Thinking about it, have you been hugging me for so long? I would like to apologize for being so capricious myself when I think about what you said.

My phone? I rarely use the phone. Murata knew I would spend the day with you. He took it upon me to make fun of me for it the last two days, I doubt he's such a bastard to bother us today. If it was not about him then... A chill ran through my body. I pulled out the phone with shaking hands, while I felt his worried look on me. I almost pray to see the name of my brother.

—Yuuri? — He calls, a little frightened.

—It must be my mother —I answer, without giving further explanations

I think I've made him nervous too, because his expression is tense. I unlock the screen There are less than 5 calls, that's good ... But with this many messages. I opened the conversation. The first ones are the ones I was waiting for. They are repeated several times, until the she gets tired of asking the same, or just send my name. I blush as I go through her texts.

_Where are you?_

_Why aren’t answer?_

_You're OK?_

_Yuu—chan, you're worrying me._

_Wait, is Wolf—chan with you?_

_It's a date?_

_It is, I have confirmed it with Mura—chan._

_Sorry._

_It's been so long since you left ..._

_Yuu—chan, it's already late._

_AH ..._

_I think I understand._

_Oh, I did not think you grew so fast._

_You are no longer a child, after all._

_I think I'm a little disappointed, I educated you to get to marriage as pure as possible._

_Well, if it's Wolf—chan, I know I can trust him._

_He is a gentleman. So I know it will treat you well, right?_

_Just use protection, please._

_The Mazokus can get diseases too, right?_

_Or teen pregnancies?!_

_I will talk seriously with your father about this!_

_Don’t gave us a grandson so soon, please!_

I feel like I've aged a decade again. This looks bad. Very, very bad. My mother will never believe that we've been in the cinema so long, not even if I explain how he managed to get it for us. It will be worse when she knows that we were alone all the time. This date has been a complete failure since the beginning... The hour is even terrible. The stores he wanted to go must now be closed. I ended up leaning on his shoulder because he continues standing next to me, he just surrounds me with one arm, confused and probably as worried as before.

—Yuuri?

—Sorry...

He stays still, even the hand on my lower back has suddenly froze. I shun his look as I confess my best kept secret of the week. The night before I even convinced him to accompany my brother to the university — because he would finish a project there, and he told me he would help me cover my plans if I later became a kind of slave for the remainder of the month— so he would not realize how anxious I was about this particular outing. I tried to take care of so many details, but even when I tried so hard to make everything perfect...

—This was supposed to be our first date— I confess, feeling my face redden, I did not mean it this way.

I was hoping to tell him once we were at home. Asking in a casual and cool way " _Did you like our date_?" If I managed to make him blush more than me by saying those words, it would have been a full-blown success.

— Somehow I've managed to ruin one thing after another since we left home... I failed to act like a gentleman, I made you pay for things you should not, I brought you to see a movie that was not even that good, and I've even fallen asleep on top of you for three hours straight!

He does not answer anything, but with his hand caressing my back as support in an attempt to calm down make me feel more relaxed. I try not to laugh. I think that here comes that "laugh for not crying." I would not choose either one. It's not bad enough to cry—guys should not cry to begin with—and it has not been bad enough to laugh at, right? I'm not sure anything at this point.

—I'm the worst boyfriend in the world ... —I murmur, feeling like a complete fraud.

We remain silent a few more minutes, I aspire a little of his perfume. It is a kind of witchcraft of his that the essence of his male colony lasts for so many hours. Whatever recipe they use in ShinMa must be the Holy Grail of the earth. I want to see Versace trying to recreate such a scent ... I think Eros cannot have matched either, no matter how hard it tries.

—So that's what it was ...— he says finally.

His comment takes me by surprise. Of course, I've started to ramble on remembering perfumes from a store I've visited before — I thought once that giving him a perfume was not a bad idea, but I did not find anything decent — in an attempt to get through this bad time. When I walk away enough to look at him he has a strange expression, it's as if he had discovered something that sounds logical, and he had not suspected. I think I put a face similar to his when someone told me that the blue of the sky was a reflection of the ocean water, or was it the other way around?

—What? —I asked, confused

—What had you so worried ... —respond me, as if it were the most obvious thing.

I feel more ashamed than before. I thought I had been able to hide it from him. Honestly, Yuuri, when have you been able to hide anything from this demon? If I exchanged bodies with one of his brothers it would be simpler, I think it is a factory defect of this particular body. He can see through it somehow ... I try to downplay it while I start picking up the trash we've generated. It would be a lot of nerve to leave all the work to the employees, since we are the only ones who have been here so long. He is just looking at me again. I pretend not to notice it. When we left the room I see a boy in the distance, he says goodbye to him with a broad smile and looks at me in a funny way. Oh, it must be that kind of rotten guy, right? We walk through the plaza directly to the exit. As I suspected, it's already late. The sky is quite dark outside too, and very few people are walking the streets. I think it even happens from the work departure time, because everything is empty.

—There are really few people today ...— I say, surprised, while Wolfram does the same thing he did early, but the gesture suddenly seems strange to me. —What are you doing?

Maybe it was strange because this time he moved me himself, looking with some suspicion on the street where cars do not stop. He seems particularly sulky before answering me.

—You are more sure on that side—he answers me, with obviousness.

His comment leaves me thinking a little. It sounds to me from another side... I shudder slightly when it is now the voice of my older brother that is echoing in my mind disturbed.

_"Yuu—chan, a true gentleman never lets a lady walk on the side of the street, it's an ancient tradition. The reasons were noble before, and they're nobler now. It's putting her safety above your own! With a girl, make sure you put her on the right side, so you'll make your big brother proud. "_

I need a superhuman will to not hit me on the forehead first, and a great deal more so I do not blush more than I am doing right now as second. This prince is a gentleman wherever I tried to see it. Is even tender that during the day he tried to hide it. Was it because he did not want to tell me anything before, or because he respected my decision that nobody thought about us that way? He does not look at me, and I do not dare to see him either.

—T…thanks ...

I do not even know why I said that, but when I think about the smile he has now, it feels just right to thank him for the gesture. I feel a little calmer as the cold night is taking the heat away of my face. Surely his ears are the same bright color as my cheeks. Sometimes you can be as embarrassed as I am ... We are walking so close to each other that it is not rare that our hands rub against each other from time to time. Despite this, I do feel surprised when he does not reject my touch. My fingers have gone looking for his hand in their own will, and he has not hesitated to accept it. Our palms come together, their fingers intertwine with mine. Never before had I walked hand in hand with someone in the street, not this way. Not with the person I like.

—You're not a bad boyfriend ...

I try to let go, but he will not let me get away. It will not give me the opportunity to flee at all. This man is a total cheater. Because he can use his strength easily on me —and because he knows I will not fight while we are in the middle of the street—, he has made me get close enough to him to tell me. Nobody is listening to us, but he knows how fussy I am about these kinds of conversations in public. I try to ignore the tingling that runs through me as he squeezes my hand tighter.

—It was a nice gesture on your part to plan a date for us... I was beginning to seriously believe that you did not have this kind of feelings for me.

I frown slightly, we crossed a street after make sure the signaling gives us the step.

—I have not denied that I like you, Wolf— I remind him, sulking.

—Lately ...— he says in turn, with accusing tone.

—Not lately— I admit, with a little embarrassment

He seems happy with my sincerity, continues after we move further down the street in front of us.

— Sometimes you're hard to read. I know you're pretty transparent most of the time, but every once in a while you're more complicated ... It took some time to realize that you have some peculiar ways of showing affection. You were acting really suspicious these days, trying hard to hide this from me. If it was not because you admit now, I would have thought you were trying to be nice before you finished our commitment ...

—Why would you believe something like that? A whole year has passed since I seriously suggested something like that ...

Wolfram simply shrugs.

—You were acting very weird. Different. You argued less with me, and showed less resistance when I asked you to let me come here with you ... I think that spending so much time with your mother made me a little paranoid ... She kept saying things like I shouldn’t forgive you if you cheated on me, and makes sense that you brought me here to tell me something like that thinking on it…

I look at him with total surprise, totally turning away from him. We both stop then.

— She told you something like that?

He nods, serious, and puts a very similar position to my mother when he quotes, without changing his own voice for a moment:

 _"—Wolf—chan, if at some point my son hurts your feelings for leaving with another person, do not hesitate to tell me as soon as possible, and do not stop to think about him at all! I cannot excuse him just because he's young, and you do not have to do it either, if it deceives you, you must definitely end with him in that exact moment. You deserve better than a clumsy son of mine, who is unable to accept his own feelings_ "... She said something like that.

I look at him with a certain resignation.

—Seems like she repeated it a lot, right?

—Very often...

I shake my head lightly, before looking at the night sky. I run a hand up the back of my neck ... My mom has really found her favorite son. And it isn’t neither my older brother nor me. I feel betrayed, but proud of it... It makes me feel proud that she defends and supports him that much. Although it's a bit sad that she thinks about his youngest son in that way.

—I would never dare to do something like that ... Not consciously ... —I add, quickly, knowing that my stupidities are often not really on purpose— You know it, do not you?

If a girl decided to invite me out, we would probably be in the middle of a date without I even knowing it. Not that I had that luck before, but all that thing that being in a relationship is the beginning of a ridiculous amount of proposals are real, and I do not think it a craziness anymore. After spending time with this blond, I had to learn to recognize that yes, from time to time, I receive flirting that I would not have get before, when I was single.

—You were suspicious— he reminds me, but a slight smile adorns his lips. —I trust you would not hurt me on purpose, wimp. You have a too noble heart ... But the reasonable doubt ...

—I like you, Wolfram. Please, do not say things like that so easily... —I cut him off, without thinking.

In the second when I notice that he remains silent so abruptly, I allow myself to repeat that prayer in my head. This time I could not tell who has blushed the most. It really is not the way I wanted to tell him this. I think I've been approaching in this relationship in the wrong ways ... I made him see that I consider us a couple, we are already committed, and only now I can confess that I actually like him? Yuuri, if you decided to say _"I'm in love with you"_ it would perhaps be less shameful.

—I take it back, you're really the worst couple I've had so far ... —he says, after a few seconds and resuming the steps.

I chase him immediately. He's not going to let me after dropping a bomb like that without me demanding answers.

—How many couples have you had exactly? Other men? I am the worst?

He blushes a little more, making me feel dizzy. I do not know if I'm getting angry about being the worst, or I start to get scared because of hearing his answers about an exact number of real enemies.

—I cannot give you a number, a gentlemen have no memory...

—What kind of old junk is that?!— he ignores me

—Other men? Mhm ... No ... I'm not sure. Maybe sometime ... I think he was drunk. We both were… He was cute.

You're not talking seriously!

—You, cheater!

—And about the last question... It could be. If I compare you with other serious relationships ...

— Wolfram!

—You are the first to do everything upside down ... —said me, stopping his steps again, I have crashed against him without being able to avoid it, he takes me by the arm before I can fall on my ass —You only need to decide for both of us to have our children before the marriage. Although you have done it in some way... Not in conventional ways, I want to think that's the good enough.

What is that supposed to mean?

—You asked for my hand. You adopted Greta without consulting me. We fought a lot. You say it was my fault. Then you started to do it too. Then all that happened and you left us. No one gets news from you. Then you return home. Still denying our commitment, suddenly you don’t. We had several dates. Now you tried to impress me, and you have hardly confessed! I do not know if I'm more relieved that at least you're able to say you liked me before we get married or that I finally know that you actually want to marry me in the first place...

I would like to continue fighting, but something catches my attention.

— What other dates are you talking about? This is the first time we go out on a date...

He seems even exasperated.

—And now you dare to ignore all our progress! Seriously you are impossible... You are definitely the worst boyfriend I could have, aren’t you?

Now I ignored him.

I’m your first boyfriend, you can’t say that, you know?

—Wolfram, I do not know what you're talking about, really. Our date…

The blonde rolls his eyes before facing me. I think I stopped breathing when his hands take my face and his face is inches away from mine. I close my eyes with a mixture of fear and emotion. His mouth finds mine, I think I have trembled in my place due to nerves. This must be the worst first kiss in history. He moves away evaluating me with his eyes. Have you stared at my reaction? Definitely this date is the worst in my life. And I'm sure it's the first one. I push him away with hardly enough force while I feel my face flushing violently.

—We've been dating for months, it's not the first time you've invited me to go alone with you... And I also invited you before. Several times.

That's not true... We didn’t date... We were hanging around. Just us. As friends…

—What's more, I made the first move, before your birthday ...

Oh ~ ... OH ... OH! Now everything makes sense!

—You took me out of the palace for that! — I exclaim, finally understanding what the whole thing was about.

They looked at us with such curiosity inside and outside our home after that, for so long. I thought it was a kind of elaborate joke on his part. Now everything makes sense. Wolfram has a hand to his face, he does not seem willing to think I was that clueless. I try to think of other moments like that ...

Certainly, according to his words, we have been playing around for so long. But those were not dates... Going for a ride, or strolling through the town's market, ate outside the castle. I wasn’t very original when I ask him to go out with me alone. They weren’t dates after all! Well, at least their invitations were better choices...

I'm a total imbecile, right?

All the dates that he has planned are full—blown dates. And they were all perfect.

Dammit. He wins me by experience.

—Have you taken me somewhere where you took your girlfriends? —I say, suspicious.

I at least am totally pure in every way.

He looks at me angrily. I have offended him in a big way. I do not regret at all.

— I only had 3 formal relationships, and for your information, it would not occur to me to do something as stupid as that anyway...

Only 3? Then the others? Because you certainly were not kidding on _“a gentleman has no memory”_ , you... Oh, it cannot be true.

I look at him shocked.

—You're a promiscuous!

—I'm a man with needs!

—That is the worst excuse I have heard you!

—It is true!

—And drunk with another man!

— It was the damn war! He wanted it and I needed it!

We are the worst of the worst; I have no doubt about this. We keep arguing for a while before returning home. Unexpectedly we have managed to calm at some point, and a good part of it is because he forced me to go hand in hand with him during the whole journey back. Because I have confessed, and he also reaffirmed his feelings, he does not see problem on it. Although maybe it was also the fact that I fell silent when he decided to kiss when the discussion was getting too intense. In the middle of the street, and without caring what we've talked about earlier about what worries me about being in public, he took it upon himself to calm me down the best way he knows how to do it.

In the end I must admit that he is able to follow the stupid advices that I had to take out of the Internet without anyone telling him what to do. I should ask him to write a book or something... Just for reference. I will not admit that I know how he did it, but even in this disastrous not-first date, he managed to make it a successful date. I should not count it as a win for him, since he is not a teenager anymore... But he’s just what I am, and that equilibrates this a little. As much as me. He is an idiot in love.

And what dates await us after this one…

Since I can’t gain enough experience to robbed him the crown as the ultimate dateable man, I have a new goal. A way to discuss with his words.

Be aware, perfect man! I’m going to be the best boyfriend you ever had!  **AND NO**! You don’t need no one else to compare!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want a second part, and a whole series... If it happens, I already know how I will call it. "Boyfriend material" for sure. See ya next time!


End file.
